One Tree Christmas
by sharpfeng
Summary: FINISHED! Christmas is here at Tree Hill! A cute and fluffy story about Brooke's winter fashion show with Brucas and Naley and Jeyton. Set after How a Resurrection Really Feels in Season 3. The holidays show the kids how much they mean to each other!
1. The morning after

The morning after (HARRF): Brooke's eyes slowly opened, as the sunrise washed over her face. She looked over next to her, and a smile that spread from ear to ear formed on her face as she recalled last night's events. She gently touched Lucas's face, but he didn't budge. In a few minutes, his alarm clock would ring and he would have to get ready for school. Brooke slightly laughed at the fact that half of her clothes were still on, but she was glad that they didn't have sex. It made their newfound relationship, if you could call it that, more intimate. Brooke had no doubt in her mind that she had met the one true love of her life, and she would never let him go again. She quietly stole out of bed, kissed a sleeping Lucas on the cheek, and drove home to get ready for school.

Nathan and Haley were completely oblivious to the rest of the world. After his alarm had gone off, they had continued kissing for another fifteen minutes, until finally Haley's phone rang. Nathan held her down onto the bed and said, "Don't get it!" Haley giggled and tried to struggle free. "Let me off!" she jokingly pleaded. Nathan replied, "No!" until she finally gave up when her voicemail came on. "Haley, it's Brooke! Where are you? Call me back, please." Haley and Nathan collapsed in fits of laughter. Nathan enclosed his arms around Haley so she couldn't get up. Haley just rolled over and over until they fell off the bed, their sides hurting from laughing. She pulled free from his grasp and called Brooke back.


	2. We're Onto Something

Brooke was at another student council meeting. As president of the senior class, she was constantly running errands or leading meetings. Today they were discussing their winter charity event. Brooke took ideas. They were all same old, same old. While she was jotting down things such as bake sales and car washes, she thought about Lucas. She completely drifted into a daydream about him carrying her off into a suite. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, and he looked as sexy as ever in a tuxedo. Brooke would design her own dress… it would be—Wait, that's it! Brooke startled everybody in the room as she stood up. "I have an idea! We'll have a fashion show!"

While Brooke was at Student Council, Lucas went over to visit Haley. Nathan and her had slept together the night before, and she and him had been almost too friendly in school. (Mr. Megos, the science teacher caught them making out during free period.) He was shocked when he saw Chris at the door. Obviously looking for Brooke. Chris turned to Luke and said, "Hey Luke! Nice leather handbag! Oh wait, that's your face!" Lucas raised his eyebrows and glanced at Haley for an explanation. Just then, Brooke's car came into the driveway.

Brooke squinted her eyes. What was Chris doing here? What was Lucas doing here? She ran as fast as her skinny legs would take her up the stairs. As soon as she got near enough, Lucas wrapped his arms around her, swung her around in the air, and showered her with kisses. She was so surprised, she screamed. But then she kissed him back, laughing. "Mmmm… I missed you," she said. "Me too." And then she forgot all about Chris, who took one last look and left.

Lucas was on the web later that night. Peyton had told him all about Brooke's clothing line.

Lucas: Hey

Peyton: What's up?

Lucas: NMU?

Peyton: Heard about u and Brooke. She told me.

Lucas: 

Peyton: Haha… Did she tell you about her clothes?

Lucas: Huh?

Peyton: Haley her and I set it up. G2G Bye

Lucas: Bye

He decided that he wanted to do something nice for his beautiful girlfriend. Later, he googled design competitions. He was onto something…


	3. That's What Friends Are For

Peyton lay in her bedroom watching _The Notebook_. She had just rented it from Blockbuster, and she couldn't stop thinking about Jake whenever she watched it. _Maybe we'll be reunited in ten years from now_, she thought. _But hopefully I won't have met someone else by then. _She was lost deep in thought until Brooke ran into her room. "P. Sawyer!" she chimed in a sing-songy voice. Peyton started off her bed and yelled in surprise. "Oh my god!"

Brooke backed up a bit, "What?" Peyton shook her head and said, "Nothing, you just scared me." Brooke looked at the TV screen and pointed, "I love that movie!" Peyton just nodded. Brooke could feel the tension in the air—and she got down on Peyton's bed next to her. They just watched the entire movie together.

Lucas and Haley went up to the roof of the café, where they had all their predictions for the upcoming year. Haley remembered on Fantasy date night, when Nathan had added something into the box. Now that they were back together, she couldn't resist reading it. Lucas found his through a stack of papers, and opened it up.

I will try again with Brooke. We will start going out, and we will never break up again. Plus, one day, I bet we'll get married.

Haley looked at hers.

Nathan and I will get back together. I bet we'll even get married again.

Then Haley found Nathan's prediction. She prayed quickly that it would be something good… and then she opened her eyes.

Haley and I will get back together. I bet we'll even get married again.


	4. Coming Home

Jake couldn't believe he was doing this. After almost 5 months of searching, he was about ready to give up. He'd posted missing child ads everywhere… he'd called Nikki several times, and he'd driven all over the country. He picked up his cell-phone. One missed call. 687-9934. He'd never heard of that number before.

Later, Jake's phone rang again. He leaped as fast as possible to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hi, is this Jake Jagielski?" "Yes," he said, his heart beating. "Well, I think I may have found your child."

Lucas saved the pictures onto his computer. He submitted all four dresses she made into a prestigious design competition in New York called SDC Colour in Design. He knew Brooke would be happy…

Nathan and Haley went out to dinner that night. It was a Friday. They hadn't been on a date alone since last year. They went to the same restaurant they had their first date at.

Jake was incessantly thanking a random lady over the phone, who had found Jenny in an unlocked car parked outside a bar in Georgia.

Peyton's cellphone buzzed. New text message. She looked at the caller ID. It was Jake. He was on his way home.


	5. Text messages and emails

Immediately, Peyton called Brooke. She told her to come over because she had something really important to tell her. Brooke sped off to Peyton's in her punchbug convertible.

"OMG! Brooke, look at this!" Brooke peered into her cellphone screen.

Hi it's Jake. Got nu cell # I'm coming home. See you Love, Jake

Brooke screamed her lungs out and hugged Peyton. They were both crying tears of happiness as they embraced each other and jumped up and down. They obsessed over every word in the message. They knew that life really had gotten better, and things were back the way they should be.

Haley and Nathan were back at Nathan's house, on his bed. He was teaching her how to play HALO 2, and they were sitting next to each other, with their sides pressed against each other. Haley felt a tingle in her spine every time Nathan's body rubbed against hers. She hadn't told them she'd read his prediction.

Brooke had new messages in her inbox. She checked her email. The message at the top caught her attention. SDC Colour Competition Confirmation. Huh? Then the message below was from Lucas.

I entered your designs to this competition I found online. You're a semi-finalist. Congrats! Love u bye.

Jake started home. He was on his way to the airport. He wanted to call Peyton, but he didn't know whathe wouldsay. So he texted her again.

On my way

Peyton had to restrain herself from running around the neighborhood shouting. She bounced up and down in her chair and kissed her phone a million times. Then she sent something back.

THAT IS SO AWESOME! I can't wait 2 cu!

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad you like the story! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	6. Jeyton Reunion

Brooke decided that this fashion show wasn't only going to be her Clothes Over Bros line. She would have all different designers, like Prada, Versace, Juicy Couture, and maybe Abercrombie and Fitch. And they would have sexy little Santa outfits for the opening number! Then all the boys would pay to watch it. They could do it in the auditorium, and the stage could be used as the runway. She started to explore her super-large closet. Then she remembered Lucas. She had been so caught up in everything else; she forgot that because of Lucas, she now had a one in forty chance of winning $10,000.

At school, Nathan saw the posters advertising the fashion show. He knew Brooke would obviously organize a party afterward, I mean, she was Brooke, right? Haley would be there. She might even be in the show. He pondered on it a while, and then came up with an idea. And after school, he went off to do some shopping. But not for himself…

Peyton and Jake had been instant messaging all day long, but hadn't even heard each other's voices once yet. They knew they weren't exactly ready. Apparently, he would arrive in Tree Hill about 5:00 P.M. And he said he would come straight to Peyton's.

Lucas and Haley were sitting at lunch together. Lucas wanted to know all about her last few days with Nathan, and vice versa. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Haley asked. "What?" "Being in love!" Lucas smiled and nodded. It was. Haley grinned back and said, "But promise me you won't forget about me." Lucas joked, "Don't worry, I will." "Hey!" Haley pushed him. "Just kidding."

Jake looked at himself in the mirror for the thousandth time. He had jitters crawling in his pants from being so anxious. Right now, he was in Tree Hill. Ten miles to Peyton's house. He looked next to him at Jenny in her car seat. She looked so beautiful! Now, she was almost a year and a half old, and she was getting bigger every day.

The taxi stopped. Jake paid and thanked the driver, who helped him get his luggage out of the car. Then the cab took off. Peyton watched from her window, and gasped at the sight of Jake and an ever so beautiful Jenny. She had made sure she looked nice when Jake got here with the help of Brooke. She was wearing her Ezra Fitch plaid skirt from Abercrombie and Juicy heels she borrowed from Brooke. She knew she looked cute, but was that enough?

Peyton took off as fast as possible, sprinting down the stairs. She sprung open the door, and came to a screeching halt. She took in everything she was seeing. "Hi!" she yelled. He was still standing at the edge of her driveway. "Hi!" he replied. She felt an energy no one but Jake could make her feel. Her mind raced and adrenaline rushed through her body as she ran up her driveway and leaped into Jake's arms, wrapping her legs around his as he lifted her into the air. She hugged him tight and showered him with kisses all over his cheeks and lips and ears and neck and everywhere she could reach.

Finally, after a long time, Jake put Peyton back down on the ground. "Oh my gosh! I missed you so much! I kept thinking about you the entire time!" She rambled on and on, until Jake stopped her. "I missed you too." She placed another fat kiss on his lips and then looked over to Jenny. She lifted her out of the stroller and kissed her several times too. "Don't you look pretty?" Peyton cooed. Jenny said something that sounded like, "Mommy."

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Next chapter up soon! 


	7. Planning

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said as he picked up his phone. "Hey, backatcha! Umm… I was wondering if you could hang out next Friday?" Lucas smiled, "Sure, why not? What time should I come over?" "7:30 at the latest."

Brooke called up Sushi Samba, the hottest restaurant in town. She had had her sweet sixteenth birthday party there. She made a reservation for two next Saturday night at 8:00. Lucas was going to love this. Then she began to make a program for the fashion show next Friday.

Intro- Principal Turner and me

Opening number (Jingle Bell Rock)-All the girls

Abercrombie and Fitch (Marissa, Summer, Christie, and Ashley)

Dolce and Gabbana (Arielle, Serena, Massie, and Alicia)

Versace (Lily, Katie, Courtney, Allie)

Sunglasses-All the girls

True Religion (Sammi, Lucy, Sally, and Sarah)

Lacoste (Taylor, Lauren, Shelby, and Hannah)

Juicy Couture (Me, Peyton, Haley, and Bevan)

Closing number (Cheerleaders)

Nathan parked in front of the Tree Hill Mall. He went into Marks and Morgans jewelers. "May I help you?" "Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring," Nathan replied. He knew what Haley's Christmas present was going to be this year.

Haley was checking Brooke's program for typos. "Looks good. Let's go take it to Kinko's and get them copied."

Lucas found anything that was a memoir of his and Peyton's relationship. And he threw them all at the same time, into his trash can.


	8. Hours Til the Show

Brooke parked her car in Peyton's driveway. She walked in without knocking and went up to Peyton's room. "P. Sawyer!" "Brooke, come on up here!" Brooke raced up the stairs and was extremely shocked to find Jake Jagielski sitting in her chair. "OMG! Jake!" She ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug. "Glad you're back!" she said. "Yeah, me too." Then, Lucas and Haley and Nathan came in together. Apparently Peyton had called them too. "Jake! Welcome back!" And they all enveloped Jake in hugs, plus a few kisses on the cheek from all the girls. Jake was back.

-THE NEXT DAY-

The Tree Hill auditorium was starting to look like a snow globe. Even the bathrooms had been completely cleaned out and decorated with tons of large mirrors, designer dresses, and makeup bags. All courtesy of Brooke! It was 4:00 P.M. and the show started at 7:00, but Brooke had to stay after school to decorate the auditorium. Then she would go home and take a shower, and arrive back at 6:00.

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke were completely decked out in Victoria's Secret Sexy Santa outfits. They looked absolutely adorable, especially since Haley finally fixed her hair in a way that Brooke liked!

Tim, Nathan, Lucas, Jake and a bunch of others entered the school together.

Principal Turner quieted everybody down and started his boring speech. Behind the stage, all the girls were in their Christmas outfits in a formation. Blah…blah…blah… the principal went on. Then, he finished, "And now, I present to you, Tree Hill High's First Christmas Fashion show!"


	9. Am I Sexy or What?

All the girls got in position. The music started. Step, step, twirl, shake, look to left, to the right, get down, turn around. Lucas was mesmerized by Brooke's stunning beauty—not to mention how hot she looked in miniskirts. Nathan hooted and howled at the sight of Haley. He had always wanted to see her in something like that. Lucas couldn't help laughing at his best friend. She would've never done something like this if it wasn't required! And Jake's gaze stayed on Peyton as he cheered her on. They all had somebody to love now.

The show had been going on perfectly. Brooke was now totally decked out in gold birdcage heels and a sexy brown baby doll dress. She had her hair stick flat straightened. Peyton had on her red halter mini dress and matching red ribbon heels. Haley looked angelic in a white sparkled dress and matching shoes. She had made her hair into a beautiful half up-do. And in five minutes, it was their turn. Ready position…

A thunder of applause arose. Brooke was on stage. Lucas got up out of his seat and yelled, "GO BROOKE!" Brooke tried to keep a straight face. Lucas started doing some geek-dance and cheering for her loudly. She blew kisses to the crowd, and an extra one for Lucas. Nathan and Jake also stood up and cheered for Brooke. She did look uber-gorgeous! Tim yelled over the crowd. "Hey, I have that dress too…!"

All the boys took out their camera cells and snapped pictures of Brooke. Lucas had run out of memory on his phone when he was done.

Peyton came out next. She looked so confident and graceful too. She spun around a few times and sauntered down the runway, amid loud clapping and hollering from the guys. She winked at Jake and blew kisses to everyone. The warm red looked excellent on her, and it was actually her style. No sparkles or glitter. Save that for Brooke. Tim was complaining, "Umm…that is so not a real Juicy dress…" But that's just Tim.

When Haley took the stage, Nathan tried to do a cartwheel. It didn't work, and he ended up falling on his butt. So he just jumped like a maniac. "COME ON HALEY! LET'S GO!" He whistled, making Haley laugh. The crowd was extremely responsive to her, especially because one year ago, the idea of her being in a short dress on the runway was unreal. But then again, one year ago, a lot of the things that had happened would be unreal.


	10. Will You Marry Me?

Nathan gathered Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake in a huddle. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm proposing to Haley tonight." Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and gasped. "Ehmagawd!" "That is SO COOL!" Nathan laughed. It was so cool!

"P. Sawyer! Get in the car!" Brooke called from the driver's seat of her punch bug convertible. The girls were riding together to the party afterwards at the banquet hall. Brooke was in charge of decorations. The place looked like a fairytale castle garden. Lighted gates, bridges, castle stairs, flowers, and even fake waterfalls were everywhere. It looked prom-worthy, but after the ending routine, the cheerleaders just stayed in their uniforms.

The music was kicking, and all the girls started to grind to Nelly's "Grills." The song ended, and Nathan went and said something to the DJ. The DJ picked up his microphone. "Haley, please come to the DJ's stand. Haley, please come to the DJ's stand." Lucas and Jake came over and wrapped their arms around Brooke and Peyton so the line was Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. They all smiled at each other and looked at Haley. She looked at the foursome, and then walked towards the stand. Nathan took her hand and spoke into the microphone. He pointed at the crowd. "Who here thinks she should marry me?" Everybody went crazy, especially Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton. They yelped and cheered. Haley gasped as Nathan pulled out a beautiful cushion cut engagement ring with diamonds adorned all around the band. "Haley, everybody here thinks you should marry me! Now will you make me the happiest man ever—and marry me?" After the shock had worn away, Haley replied jokingly, "Oh fine!" Nathan placed the ring on her finger, swept her up and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The crowd clapped and cheered. Some cameras even went off. But Haley and Nathan couldn't tell. As far as they knew, for that moment, there was no one else in the world.


	11. Intermission

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you've enjoyed it so far… but it's not over! This fic will have a few more chapters, either 1 or 2 more. I just wanted to let you know I totally appreciate everybody who's read this.

-Love, Sarah


	12. Best Christmas Ever!

The song L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson had just ended. The DJ spoke into the microphone, "All right, we're going to slow it down now." The oldies song That's What Friends are For came on. Brooke scrambled all over the place until she found Lucas. "I think I've owed you this dance forever," she said. Lucas laughed, "Better late than never." With that, he placed his hands on her waist and she put hers around his shoulders.

And i never thought i'd feel this way  
And as far as i'm concerned  
I'm glad i got the chance to say  
That i do believe i love you

Jake and Peyton walked towards each other. Peyton smiled. "This is a song about friendship, right?" Jake nodded. Peyton grabbed his hand and led him over to Lucas and Brooke. Peyton tapped Brooke on the shoulder. "Oh, hey P. Sawyer!" They wrapped their arms around each other's waists. Jake connected on to Peyton, and Lucas, with his arm still around Brooke, connected onto Jake. They swayed side to side, laughing. "This is kind of lame," Jake joked. Everybody agreed and laughed some more.

And if i should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today,  
And then if you can remember,

Nathan and Haley found the foursome, and joined the circle in between Lucas and Jake. Haley hooked onto Nathan on one side, and Lucas on the other. Brooke piped, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" Nathan and Haley looked at each other and smiled. Peyton and Jake looked at each other and stole a quick kiss. Brooke and Lucas then did the same… and then Nathan and Haley.

Keep smiling, keep shining,  
Knowing you can always count on me  
For sure  
That's what friends are for

Brooke and Peyton kept whispering nonsenses in each other's ears and laughing uncontrollably. Lucas and Haley smiled at each other a bunch. The circle went like this: Nathan connected onto Haley, Haley connected to Lucas, Lucas connected to Brooke, Brooke connected to Peyton, Peyton connected to Jake, and Jake connected to Nathan. But everyone could feel the warmth of everyone else. Nathan and Brooke or Jake and Lucas may have been halfway across the circle from each other, but it didn't matter. They were a circle that didn't end.

For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more.  
That's what friends are for

Lucas looked at the group. "Best Christmas ever!" At the same time, they all agreed.

This is the end, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed it! If any of you watch the O.C, you'll probably recognize this end scene. It is copied from the Chrismukkah Bar Mitsvukah. Please tell me what you thought! Soon I'll be starting a new fic! Luv all you readers!


End file.
